


A Good Partnership

by Zamalda



Series: Hurts in Hindsight [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, dream smp au, smp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamalda/pseuds/Zamalda
Summary: Dream stepped through the portal. He looked around at the destruction. Tommy hadn’t made any effort to repair anything yet. He felt bad for what had happened, and he needed to apologize. He would maybe even spend the day with his friend fixing the place up, just to express how sorry he was. They would be able to have a few laughs, and by the end of the day, maybe Tommy would forgive him. That’s all he really wanted. Dream valued Tommy as a friend.
Series: Hurts in Hindsight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	A Good Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> According to AO3 statistics, over 80% of readers don't leave a kudos, and even more don't comment. If you could do one of those, it lets me know that you want to see more of my work. It's free, and you can always take it back later. Please enjoy my sad interpretation of the Dream SMP.
> 
> This is part three to a series, right now, as long as you know what is happening in the SMP, you won't be confused, but starting with the next parts, the story deviates from cannon, so you may want to read them in order.

_Dream stepped through the portal. He looked around at the destruction. Tommy hadn’t made any effort to repair anything yet. He felt bad for what had happened, and he needed to apologize. He would maybe even spend the day with his friend fixing the place up, just to express how sorry he was. They would be able to have a few laughs, and by the end of the day, maybe Tommy would forgive him. That’s all he really wanted. Dream valued Tommy as a friend._

_Dream wandered around the ruined Logstedshire, calling out for Tommy, but received no response. There wasn’t exactly anywhere to hide anymore. He frowned. Maybe he had gone to retrieve supplies. There was no work done yet, and there were plenty of things around for repairs to be started so-_

_Had Tommy left? Without telling him?_

_Dream searched for a note or a sign. Nothing._

_Tommy had left. Tommy had left him. He didn’t even care how worried Dream would be. He didn’t care about Dream. Dream’s feeling’s meant nothing to Tommy._

_Dream shouted as he dug his axe into a nearby stump. The axe made a sickening thud. The wood easily splintered under the force of the swing._

_Did Tommy really think he could just leave him? Did Tommy think he wouldn’t care? That he wouldn’t go looking for him?_

_Dream dislodged his axe._

_Did Tommy not trust him enough to tell him he wanted to move? If Tommy had wanted to move, he would have helped him build a new place. He would have helped. Tommy threw him aside. Tommy didn’t care about him._

_Dream looked at the destruction he had caused the day before. Now, knowing Tommy didn’t care about him, he was almost happy he had done it. Dream’s chest hurt._

_No. He wasn’t happy about hurting his friend. He would never be happy if he hurt Tommy. Apparently, Tommy didn’t feel the same._

_Dream finally took notice of the pillar. He gasped in a breath, and felt the anger leave his body._

_Had Tommy- Because he had blown it all up? Did he have a hand in this?_

_Dream fell to his knees, eyes fixated on the top of the pillar. Maybe Tommy hadn’t left. Maybe he had- Because Dream had let his anger get the best of him. Dream had been so mad, but he never, never would have wanted this._

_Dream looked down at his hands. He clenched them into fists and slammed them on the ground. He had done this. He had killed Tommy._

~

Tommy shot out of bed gasping for breath. He pushed the blanket off of himself and stood. He needed to go back. If Dream thought he was dead- Tommy shook his head. He had been the bad friend. He had left, no indication he was even alive. Dream would get mad at himself. Dream would blame himself for everything. Tommy wasn’t a bad friend. He would go back. He had to get back before Dream noticed he was gone. 

He didn’t want to wake Technoblade, though Tommy had no idea what time it was, and logically the pink haired male may already be awake, but Techno would be happy. He wanted Tommy gone anyways. Tommy slipped on his shoes and crouched into the tunnel he had made. 

He heaved against the trapdoor, but it didn’t budge. Tommy figured it had frozen, and an even heavier push the next time had the trapdoor moving easily. 

“Is that what you were crawling around trying to find yesterday?” a voice asked from the side. Techno had his cape on and his pickaxe resting across his shoulders, both hands on the handle. He looked eerily calm. Tommy swallowed. 

“Yeah, it’s- it’s my Tommy hole,” The blond explained as he crawled out. Techno gave Tommy a bewildered look. “B-Because, I, Tommy, made it… a hole?”

Technoblade rolled his eyes. “So that talk I promised to have with you today-”

“No need. I’m leaving,” Tommy said. He turned to move, but Technoblade grabbed his shoulder before he could take any steps. 

“You didn’t even hear my offer.”

“I need to go.”

“Go where Tommy? Why did you even come here in the first place? You said you needed to wait for Dream to calm down, so what happened?” Techno spun Tommy around. 

Tommy looked to the ground. Techno didn’t care. He didn’t. Clearly he wanted him gone and he didn’t care. 

“I have to go back to my home,” Tommy hoped Technoblade didn’t catch his voice crack. 

“L’Manburg? Or wherever they exiled you to?” Technoblade had a look in his eye that Tommy did not like. 

“T-To Logstedshire, my new home, where Dr-” Tommy paused. He never should have left. He should have stayed. He should have waited for Dream to come back, because he always did. Dream would never truly abandon him. 

“So not to L’Manburg?” Techno looked like he was concealing a smirk, but he was looking off in the distance. It didn’t even sound like a question directed at Tommy.

“No, I’m still- still exiled,” Tommy took in a deep breath. 

“Then Tommy, I have a proposal for you,” Technoblade looked down at Tommy, and for the first time since meeting him, he truly feared him. “We could team up.”

“Team up? Me? With _you_?” Tommy scoffed. “You tried to kill Tubbo-!”

“Tubbo, the one who exiled you?” Techno brought his pickaxe down and set the head in the snow and he rested his hands on the butt of the hilt. “Tubbo, the president of L’Manburg, the country that you helped found that threw you aside like nothing?”

“Well-”

“You see, Tommy,” Techno looked down at his ring. His thumb absentmindedly spun the jewelry around his finger. “I know a thing or two about being used and casted aside. People use me as a weapon, and when they are done with me? L’Manburg tried to execute me yesterday.”

“Well, to be fair you did-” Tommy was cut off. 

“I know what I did, and I take full responsibility, but _your_ country? What, one little threat from Dream and they cast out their own citizens? What kind of government sells out their own people?”

“L’Manburg is-” Tommy faltered. L’Manburg was no longer Tommy’s home. He had fought for it, he had given everything for it, but it wasn’t _his_ anymore. Was it wrong of him to stand up for them after what they had done?

“L’Manburg is corrupt, all governments are, Tommy,” Techno hardened his glare. “You want to be friends with Tubbo? You want to get your discs back? The government of L’Manburg has driven a wedge through everything you love. The only way to get it back is to drive out the wedge. Our desires align here, Tommy.”

“No- I,” Tommy shook his head. He needed to go back to Logstedshire before Dream went looking for him, he never should have left in the first place. He needed to go back. But maybe Techoblade was right- “I have to leave, Techno. I already told you.”

“Then go, but know my plan, with or without you, L’Manburg will fall, Tommy. I will make sure of it.”

Tommy turned, but he didn’t make a move to walk. If he got his discs back, no one could threaten him anymore. If he got the discs back, maybe things would go back to normal. If he got his discs back, maybe he and Tubbo- 

Dream had one of the discs, this Tommy knew, but they were friends. If Tommy simply asked for it back, Dream would probably give it to him. Honestly, who was the disc even safer with? Dream was a force of nature, no one ever got the drop on him. Was the disc safer in Dream’s possession than it was his own? Dream was his friend, and friends didn’t let bad things happen to their friend’s things. 

But that was only one of them. The other disc was still out there. And if it wasn’t with Tommy or Dream, harm could come to it at any time. He needed to get that one back.

If Dream would allow Tommy his other disc, Tommy would be over the moon, but if he didn’t he would understand. Dream knew a lot more things than Tommy. Dream would know where it was safest to keep the disc. Dream wouldn’t lead Tommy astray. Tommy trusted Dream. 

Tommy looked in the direction of Logstedshire. There was little chance left that Tommy would be able to get back before Dream noticed him gone. Dream had probably gone back later the very same day that Tommy had left, meaning Dream was already angry, and already looking for Tommy. He probably should stay, to wait for Dream to calm down. Then maybe all three of them could team up. With Dream as his friend and Technoblade as his allay, no one would be able to stop him from getting the other disc back. Once he had the disc, maybe he and Tubbo-

“We would just be partners?” Tommy asked. 

“Just partners with a common goal,” Techno smirked. 

“I won’t help you destroy L’Manburg, I just want my discs,” Tommy said. 

“Well, let’s call it minor terrorism, shall we?” Technoblade offered out his hand. 

Tommy stared at it for another few moments. Techno had tried to kill Tubbo. Techno was not by any means friendly, but if they were just business partners…

Tommy shook the piglin’s hand. They locked eyes. Techno was still smirking, and Tommy hardened his gaze. It was just a deal. Nothing more. 

“Tommy, I believe this is the start of something rather beautiful.”

Tommy gave a stiff nod. It was just for the discs. 

“The first thing we have to do is get my weapons back,” Techno explained. “They were taken from me before the execution, all I have now is Toothpick, here.” Tommy’s eyes flashed down to the pickaxe. “And you need armour and weapons.”

“Why- Why do we need so much stuff?” Tommy asked. 

“You think just asking for the discs is going to work? Being exiled tends to mean ‘don’t come back’ so I doubt seriously that they will be fine with us just walking in,” Technoblade quirked an eyebrow up in question. 

_“If you step through that portal, I will kill you, Tommy.”_

Tommy gasped at the vivid sound of Dream’s voice. He shook his head. That was before they had become friends, though. Surely, Dream wouldn’t-

“Tommy, I have something to show you,” Techno jerked his head before beginning to walk away. Tommy quickly followed. He shook the thoughts of Dream out of his head. 

“So we are partners now, mutual interest and all that?” Tommy asked as he trudged through the snow. 

“Mhm,” Techno hummed. 

“So do we get code names?” Tommy asked. “Like you could- do people call you Blade? Obviously, you get called Techno, but what about the Blade?”

“Tommy it’s just the two of us, we don’t need code names,” Techno rolled his eyes. 

“But codenames make it more legit-”

“We are destroying a country, that’s as legit as it gets.”

“No, we aren’t destroying it, you said-”

“ _Minor_ terrorism,” the pink haired man sighed. “Now, Tommy, this is something no one has seen. Not even Phil. Technically, I have been in retirement. I said I gave up violence, but that wasn’t entirely true.”

Tommy looked around. They were at the base of a cliff. There seemed to only be more hills with more snow around them. Tommy shivered. 

Technoblade walked over to the exposed rock and brushed the snow off of a small rock that was sticking out of the cliffside. He glanced back at Tommy before pushing the rock in. Tommy heard the click from where he was standing. 

For a moment, Tommy thought nothing was going to happen. Then, the earth started to shake. Tommy watched with wide eyes as the cliffside turned into a door that was opening. Technoblade was manic laughing as the door continued to slide down, revealing what was housed inside. 

The walls were _lined_ with wither skulls. Chests were shoved together at the edges of the room, and an armor stand with a full set of netherite armor. 

This was _not_ the supplies for _minor_ terrorism. Techno was ready for an all out war. 

Tommy’s heart pounded in his chest, he locked eyes with Techno, who had stepped into the middle of the bunker, laughter echoing off the stone walls, ringing in Tommy’s ears. Techno raised his arms and with a large, proud smile, he spoke. 

“ _Welcome home, Theseus_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess im fully committed to doing this now! I have so many ideas already for what I'm going to do with them in the future. I am going to be following cannon but only loosely. From now on, I will be deviating more and more from cannon, the set-up I felt like I had to stick to it more than not. Let me know what you think!


End file.
